The Twins Who Lived
by QueenofSadism
Summary: Harry and Jason Potter, the Twins Who Lived. Their lives as the heroes of the Wizarding World have always been hectic. Be prepared - you might need a seatbelt. [Warnings for: twincest, M/M and F/F relationships, probably violence, and other things I don't know cause I haven't finished it yet. There is also no update schedule, sorry.]


_October 31, 1981_

_22:00_

Cackling. That was all he heard as he saw that flash of green light and then - nothing. The shadowed man moved on, towards the crying he heard up the stairs. As he made his way up the stairs, his foot moved to the one floorboard that was set to creak whenever someone stepped on it. Suddenly, everything was silent.

The dark man froze and waited for any inkling of sound, but there was none. He crept up the stairs, after casting a silencing spell on his feet, for obvious reasons of course. Once he made it to the top, he started to check the rooms - left to right and then back again. When he came upon the last door in the hallway, he stopped. This had to be it.

Lily was trying to stay as quiet as she could, crouched in front of her twin's bed. As the door creaked open, she sprung up to protect her children. "Stand aside, idiotic girl." A deep voice said from the shadows of the door.

"I will never!" Came the tearful cry. "You killed my husband, you have taken everything! I will fight you to my last breath." The woman shouted.

The man paused before smirking. "Then so be it." Lily Potter knew that she would join her husband in death that night, but she also knew, somehow, that her boys would survive. She turned to the crib and said to her alert babies and said, "I love you, Harry and Jason."

Green light enveloped her and then she fell limp. Harry let out a keening sound that was quickly smothered by Jason as the older twin hugged his younger brother tightly while glowering fiercely at the Dark Lord. Well, as angrily as babies can get. Voldemort laughed before the same green light that had taken their mother enveloped him. Harry has been staring directly into it after turning his face from his brother's chest to the man in front of them.

Now, even though Lily and James were wizards, Lily did want to take her kids to get wellness checks from a Muggle doctor, just in case. She could never be too safe. At the twins' last checkup, the doctor had realized that Harry had a cardiac arrhythmia. A cardiac arrhythmia is when a child or adult has an irregular heartbeat, though it is more common in adults than anything. Harry's doctor decided to put him on Amiodarone, which is a little strong for a year old boy. Looking at the bright light from his right eye had just started the damage that would happen to the young boy's eye.

Voldemort cackled - he does that a lot, he is evil after all - as the light hit the two boys and then - What? The curse was coming back _at_ him?! That couldn't be right how could this happen no -

Even though Jason was the one the killing curse was aimed at, both boys were hit and now each had their very own lightning bolt scar. Jason was the one to stay conscious as long as possible to make sure Harry was alright before falling unconscious with his brother as the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow fell around them.

Sirius was just about to go off and kill - no. He couldn't even say that horrid name. Hagrid had just arrived as Sirius was about to leave to go confront the Traitor. "Sir'us! How 're yeh?" The half-giant boomed out.

"Oh, well, uh, not very great because, well, you know…" Sirius trailed off as he became more and more distracted.

"Well, imma sure Lily an' James wouldn' wan' yeh cryin' o'er 'em." The tall man said sadly. "Well, Headmas'er Dumbledore sent me to get the twins, but I don' have a way teh get there."

"Why don't you take my bike Hagrid? It'll be okay if you fly 'cause it'll be dark outside and you'll get there fast." The shaggy-haired man offered.

"Well, thank yeh Sir'us! I 'ppreciate it." Hagrid accepted.

As Hagrid flew away to the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius watched him until he was out of sight. The lone man turned back to the decimated house, fell to his knees, and cried. After he was done, he looked out on the wreckage before standing up and said, "Don't worry Lily, James. I will avenge you. I will right this wrong." Then he turned and apparated on the spot to go fight the Traitor.

* * *

_October 31, 1981_

_23:47_

Albus Dumbledore had made it to the street. "Good evening, Minerva. How does the family look?" He asked. The cat that had been hanging out on the sign that said 'Privet Drive' was suddenly human.

"They look like a normal family." She paused before continuing. "Are you sure Albus? I have a bad feeling…"

"Do not worry Minerva. The twins will be fine here. It is their aunt and uncle after all!" The old man said. "If you're sure Albus. I trust you." Minerva responded reluctantly. Just then, the revving of an engine could be heard and Albus looked in his pockets for the Deluminator. After he found it, he proceeded to use it as per it should be and just in time too.

"Hello, Hagrid!" Dumbledore said joyously. "Have you brought the children?"

"Why yessiree, I have Pr'fessor Dumbledore!" Hagrid answered cheerfully. "Wonderful!" The Headmaster replied before taking the two boys from Hagrid's grasp. He swaddled them in their baby blankets and put them in a freshly-appeared basket. He reached into his pocket again and took a letter out addressed to the Dursleys. He placed the letter on top of the cuddled twins and levitated it to the top step of the porch of Number 4, Privet Drive. The Headmaster then gave the light back to the street before Apparating with Hagrid and Minerva back to Hogwarts.

* * *

_November 1, 1981_

_08:30_

Petunia Dursley was a normal person with a normal life. As it was a Sunday, it was a church day. Since church didn't usually start until ten in the morning, Petunia was free to do some gardening in the front to make sure her plants were just like everyone else's on their quiet street.

Once she opened the door, she got the shock of her life.

There, on the porch, were two babies in a basket with a letter. As she cautiously looked around to make sure no one saw her, Petunia picked the basket up before rushing to her door and inside. After she put the basket down on the table, she realized the letter was addressed to her - Mrs. Dursley, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Her hands shaking, she slowly picked the letter up, opened it, and began to read.

_Dear Petunia Dursley,_

_It seems that your sister, Lily, and her husband James Potter have passed on. She died protecting her children from the evil wizard and Dark Lord, Voldemort. The Killing Curse was what took both of their lives and I am personally sorry for your loss. _

_I have taken the liberty of bestowing your nephews to their last remaining kin. I have placed wards around the house that as long as they call your residence home, they shall stand and protect you, your family, and them from Voldemort. Should he return, of course. _

_As you know, once both of them turn eleven, they shall receive their Hogwarts letter. Keep in mind that should they leave before their seventeenth birthday, there are many dangers that could befall them. Please be sure to tell the twins this once they are old enough. I appreciate what you will do for them._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

The letter fell to the ground in shock. She felt unwanted tears fill her eyes at the prospect of her sister being dead. _No, _she thought. _If she hadn't gone off to join that ruddy school, she wouldn't have died. She would've been here, with me. _Certain in her thinking, she dried her eyes quickly before anyone came down to see them.

"Petunia?" Came the voice of her husband from behind her. She quickly turned around and faced her husband, deciding to just spit it out. "My freak of a sister has died and that freak Headmaster of that freaky school she went to has just dumped her freaky children on me."

Vernon had slowly become increasingly mad as Petunia kept talking. "How dare they!" He shouted loudly.

"Shh! You'll disturb the neighbors - they might come spying and they can't see the freaks!" Petunia told him sternly.

"What should we do with the freaky things?" Vernon asked furiously, his voice considerably lowered. "What if one of them infects Dudley with their freakiness?" He asked his wife. Petunia was just about to answer with 'I don't know' when she spotted the useless cupboard under their house stairs.

"I know the perfect way to punish them for their freakiness and make their freaky world and ours hate them." She answered with a slow, evergrowing evil smile on her face. "That's great Petunia," Vernon responded with a grin that didn't belong on his fat, double-chinned face.

"Now, go wake Dudley so we can go to church. I'll be sure to put these… things in a safe place." Petunia said to her husband. She watched as he walked up to the top of the stairs and waited until he reached the landing to put those freakish children where they belonged. She walked over to the cupboard she had spied earlier while talking to Vernon and opened the door.

She ducked as she walked into the cramped space. "Alright, you little freaks. Listen up. I don't want to hear any crying or screaming or babbling of any kind while you stay here. Once you're old enough, you'll start doing chores and I'll teach you some… things you'll need to know." She said with a fake soft smile on her face as she looked at the children. "We'll see you after church is over."

The twins watched, wide awake, as the door slammed shut as the lady exited the dark, musty smelling place. Everything they heard had registered in their brains, but they were too tired to try to make sense of it now and would forget about it until Petunia decided they were ready.

The Wizarding World would be shocked when the Potter Twins would come back to them.


End file.
